1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic detection apparatus for detecting a change in the magnetic field by a magnetic detection part thereby to detect the number of revolutions per minute of an object to be detected for instance.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has hitherto been known a magnetic detection apparatus in which electronic components for forming a circuit to remove external noise are arranged on a base that is formed by insert-molding a magnet and a lead frame, which together serve as a magnetic field generation part, with a resin, with a magnetic detection part being arranged on the base at a location near the magnet for detecting a change in the magnetic field (for instance, see a first patent document: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 19-105757, paragraph Nos. 0004 and 0005 as well as FIG. 3).
In the above-mentioned known magnetic detection apparatus, the magnetic detection part and the electronic components are arranged and exposed individually or separately from one another. Therefore, in order to prevent damage to the magnetic detection part and electronic components at their connection portions for instance, it is necessary to handle these part and components with extreme care until the base having these part and components mounted thereon is assembled or built into a casing. This results in a problem of inhibiting improvements in productivity.